


But Wait, There's More

by CrimsonShades



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Freeform, Gender-Neutral MC, I'm just basing this off things that happened to me in-game, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pining, Plus you know my overreactive imagination, Spoilers for Chapter 20 I guess, purely self-indulgent, shamelessly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonShades/pseuds/CrimsonShades
Summary: So Chapter 20, amirite.I had to mix a few things up, because 1) I have very intensive feelings about Lucifer and 2) he gets so sad if you hug him and that breaks my heart.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 187





	But Wait, There's More

**Author's Note:**

> Compared to the other Obey Me! works I've produced since, I'm not terribly proud of this one any more, but hey, you gotta start getting into a character somewhere

"...Have you done all you set out to do in the Devildom? No unfinished business? No loose ends?"  
Well, that's quite the loaded question, you think. There's so much more left to do. So many activities, so much more time you wish you could spend. The farewells, all those hopeful eyes resting on you, all those demons begging for a few more minutes of your time have made you realize that.  
You still left them, to at least have a final conversation with Lucifer. It would feel unfair to just leave without talking to him. All things considered.  
As always, you find it difficult to look him in the face. Not just because of him easily dwarfing you with his height, although that thought leads to a second one helpfully pointing out how you still feel kind of helpless, with your back against the door that opens inwards and the oldest of the demon brothers facing you. No, it's also just hard to look into those red eyes and not immediately lose yourself. This has led to many an uncomfortable conversation throughout the months and you really put in some effort to stop doing that. It's not like you're a little school girl with a crush.  
You're a grown human being with a crush, but damn it, if you won't be able to deal with that like a grown-up. Which is to say, not at all.  
"I still haven't made a pact with you", you point out, hoping that he doesn't think anything of the slightly too long pause between his question and your answer. Maybe he'll chalk it up to you thinking really hard about what you were going to say as opposed to already feeling the tug of crimson getting ready to devour your mind.  
There's a soft, breathless chuckle. He looks taken aback, for only a second. You get it. You originally only started making pacts to free Belphie, after all. When Belphie himself made a pact with you of his own volition, as a gift, you didn't really feel the need to also make one with Lucifer. But it also felt unpleasant to know that you had made pacts with six brothers and only one was missing. You weren't one to half-ass things and you figured, it wouldn't hurt to at least ask.  
That thought comes to bite you in the ass just a few moments later, when Lucifer gets angry, but if it's at your insolence or the thought of you thinking of him in the same way as you do his brothers - which, honestly, you adore them, so that should be pretty good - you're not quite sure.  
You flinch at the sight of his demon form, the massive wings which only add to his already imposing appearance, the horns which you ended up having a few weird thoughts about, after seeing them on his form when he attacked you in the catacombs. In retrospect, having fantasies about using them as handlebars while doing somewhat unsavoury things to his face, right after almost shuffling off the mortal coil might not be the healthiest of coping mechanisms. Your brain has been drowning in a mixture of fear and horny juices pretty much ever since that day, whenever you were alone with Lucifer and it made things a lot more awkward than they needed to be.  
That wet dream about him being a vampire and taking you captive in his room didn't help matters.  
Focus, dammit. He's looking pretty pissed. But you don't move.  
There wouldn't be a point. You wouldn't be able to pry the doors open in time, he's too close to you for that and like hell would you be able to outrun him.  
But that's not why you don't do it. You force yourself to stand still and stare him down. If you want that pact, hell, if you want anything from him at all, you can't keep getting sidetracked.  
Lucifer looks pleasantly surprised at your bravery.  
"You've certainly got guts, don't you? I've always found that aspect of yours irritating."  
You feel your heart sink a little, but you don't move. You look him dead in the eye and the fire in your belly gives you the power to resist the lure of being pathetic and getting off track again. His next words hit you right in that fire though.  
"But as irritating as it is, it's even more endearing."  
There it is again. That weird relationship you two share. It's in large parts your fault, but he's also certainly a master of mixed signals. You used to take comfort in the fact that he seemed as unsure about how to deal with you as you were him.  
One time he even sent you a text, explaining that Levi complained about how Lucifer treated you. He used the word "coddle" and your first impulse was 'what the shit', because if _that's_ what his definition of coddling was, you didn't want to- oh wait, Mammon. You were certainly getting coddled compared to Lucifer's younger brother, who would get strung upside down for being so much as mildly irritating. Still, since you usually went out of your way to not disobey him too much or stir up too much trouble outside of the whole Belphie thing, you hadn't thought of yourself as someone who was deserving of harsh punishments. It was probably just Levi being irrationally jealous again after Lucifer took your side in one of the group chats. When you informed Lucifer that you think he's strict, which is not a lie, and then told him that you like your relationship the way it is, which kind of is, he seemed satisfied. Yes, there were times when he insisted you play chess with him and one time he woke you up early so the two of you could enjoy breakfast in peace, but you were always hesitant to interpret too much into those gestures. Maybe it was just a form of demon politeness. Him looking after you not to die and cause trouble for Diavolo.  
Maybe he was just too prideful to be open about his feelings for you. Or maybe he just genuinely didn't think of you that way and you were just putting him in an uncomfortable position. You had also entertained the thought that you being a descendant of Lilith made it difficult for him to face you, because you reminded him too much of his younger sister.  
Complicated stuff.  
Complicated stuff being the reason you had decided to not tell him about your feelings, which should be blatantly obvious anyway, on your very last night before going away and never seeing him again. There was obviously too much going on here.  
And then he went and called you endearing and your knees turned right into pudding again and you were back to where you started.  
"Now listen, and listen well. I will not be your possession. I won't belong to you. You will belong to me." His tone allows for no defiance. You feel your breath catch in your throat. "So, what will it be? Will you make a pact with me?"  
"Yes", you manage, breathlessly. You regain a little bit of your voice before you continue, "I will make a pact with you." God, you feel pathetic. At least your voice doesn't waver. At least you _sound_ like someone who has it together.  
Lucifer smirks at you. You no longer feel the door behind you. Maybe this is what they call an out of body-experience.  
"As of this moment, you are mine." The way he says your name, no, the way he says _all of that_ makes something inside you flutter. And the thing he _says_ in that particular tone of voice don't help matters.  
Well, you have your pact.  
"I assume that takes care of all your loose ends?"

That question again. He knows. Of course he knows. He's a smart man. Satan is adorable but couldn't estimate if you liked him because of his self-esteem issues, but Lucifer isn't weighed down by petty concerns like that.  
You're back to the beginning and back to wondering if maybe you should just say it. Stand your ground again. What's the worst that could happen?  
You stare at him, at this beautiful man, who was once so radiant and despite falling from grace so endlessly long ago still seems to glow from the inside out. You feel the warmth from the fireplace a little ways back, but more than that, you feel _his_ warmth, so tangible, so close. For a moment, there is no sound. Only the music exuding the room. Cursed, yet beautiful. You can see why he likes it. There's something haunting to it. It's easy to lose your mind to it, to just let it wander, let the music take you on a journey without having to move an inch.  
You swallow. Look him in the eye.  
You're not running away.  
"There's still something I have to do", you inform him.  
He looks surprised. "There is?"  
Well, it's now or never. This is your moment. What to do. He doesn't give you the same longing, pleading looks as his brothers. He stands tall and proud, arms crossed in front of his broad chest and still in his demon form. You can see his wings flutter a bit. Your eyes dart to his lips, but the thought alone fills you with an icy fear and you realize you're not that bold. You can't just lay one on the guy. So you go for the next best option, take a step and wrap your arms around him.  
He only shifts a little, to accomodate the weight of you. His arms remain crossed. His chest closed off. You feel his hand against your cheek. You're not holding too tightly and you're not leaning on him with all of your weight. It's just a friendly, little hug. A little 'thank you', so to speak. Still. He's so warm.  
Lucifer is silent for a moment. Then you can feel his chin on the top of your head.  
"Do you feel the same way about my brothers are you do about me?", he asks. "Are we all equal to you?" It sounds more like he's thinking out loud rather than addressing you directly. Suddenly, he lowers his arms. His gloved hands ghost over your sides as he considers the option of hugging you back. "Or is there one of us who stands out. Who's spe-" He interrupts himself, just as you feel your heart breaking in your chest. You try to look up, try to see the expression on his face to make sure that you didn't just imagine that longing tone in his voice. But already, he leans back. He stiffens under you. There was a moment of vulnerability, but it's gone as quickly as it appeared.  
"Never mind. Why don't we talk about something else?" Lucifers arms are around you now. In a friendly, little hug. Comforting, but so strictly platonic, it makes your entire chest ache. "This is good enough for now", he says. Well, he's wrong.  
You decide that you have fucking had it, so you stand on your tippy toes, desperately trying not to lose balance, but accepting of the fact that you must look ridiculous. Your face is hot, but your aim is impeccable. Your lips find his and it's like a bomb went off inside your head.  
You've gone and done it.  
There's another explosion when you feel his lips press against yours in turn. His grip around you tightens. What was that just now? _'You are mine'?_  
You feel your arms snake around his neck so you can hold yourself up more comfortably and looks less stupid all the while.  
But he breaks away and gives you a look you're sure you'll be incinerated by. Not that it's angry. There's just so much desire burning in it.  
Lucifer whispers your name and something insides you curls up into a tight little ball. There's a hand cupping your cheek. The other one rests in the small of your back. He's so close now. He's very, very warm. You melt against him as his lips mold against yours. He has you flat against the door with the sheer force of his desire and you kiss him until you feel dizzy and hot and sticky and uncomfortable with how much you still want him and how this isn't enough at all.  
"I think I know what you'd like to do next", he tells you, his voice low and soft. There's a breathlessness to it that you can't help but feel proud of. You would hope to God and Diavolo that his mind is running along the same lines as yours, your brain again drowning in a weird, fearful horniness, but this time, you feel more confident that you know what he wants. Lucifer breaks away fully to straighten himself. "We’re heading straight to my room. You’re going to spend your last night in the Devildom there, together with me. All night long, until the break of dawn." His eyes narrow, his lips curve into a smirk and you could cry, but you want to try and focus your energy on your legs, which feel like piles of jelly, so you can at least make it back to his room. You can still break down there.  
You make half a movement away from the door, but his hand makes it to your chin and tilts it up. You are once again consumed by the intense red of his eyes and the even more intense look in them. "I'm not letting anyone else have you now."

Lucifer has to carry you to his room. He doesn't seem to mind all that much, but you nearly faceplanted into the nice carpet of his study after he pulled away from you completely, and if you intend to take this further - and you do, by the three realms, you really do - matters needed to be taken. You try to tell yourself that maybe he would have carried you either way.  
He has assumed his normal form again, gone are the handlebar horns and the massive wings, to allow him easier passage through doorways and you snuggle yourself against his broad chest and close your eyes to listen to his heartbeat. He doesn't say anything, but he moves quickly and with purpose, probably for fear of one of his brothers coming downstairs and throwing a wrench into your plans. You don't know what you'd do if that were to happen.  
But it doesn't and you're sat on his luxurious bed, which is soft and nice and warm and you fall on your back and spread yourself out before you can help yourself. There's a sound by the door, of a key being turned and a peaceful feeling befalls you, knowing that no one will be able to disturb you now.  
Wait.  
You're in Lucifer's bed. In his locked room. With Lucifer. Who's, as you sit back up, looking down at you with an amused expression and a soft chuckle. Your face is hot again. Suddenly, you're unsure if you'll be able to pull this off.  
Will you be able to fuck Lucifer? It's one thing to dream about it, but it's another to be confronted with the very real and very palpable possibility of it happening and he's running a hand up your thigh and you think you're going to die.  
"You seem unsure", he points out to you. His hand stops in its tracks and you look back up to him. His brows are furrowed and there's a wrinkle on his flawless face. "Are you sure that you want this?"  
For a second, it feels like you swallowed your tongue. The fact that your constant overthinking might cost you the one thing you've wanted for literal months now is paralyzing. It feels even worse than dying.  
"I do", you croak, clear your throat and seek his gaze again. "I really do. I'm just ...nervous."  
"Nervous." He hums. His other hand comes up to cup your face again. His thumb trails over the shape of your lips before his fingers tangle in your hair and he pulls your head closer to his. "I understand."  
Lucifer gives you a few soft kisses, then slowly escalates from there. He works you a lot more carefully than you expected, but still finds time to leave marks on your skin, as soon as he exposes it.  
You're his, you remember and let out a drawn-out moan.  
You manage to persuade him to shed his clothes and stare reverently at the marble skin that even his brothers lamented never having seen. You take a few minutes to touch him and he indulges you, before demanding that you get back on track. He's running out of patience and you can't really blame him for it.  
He captures your lips before he enters you and while a bit of a snug fit, you find that the two of you fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Like you were always meant to.  
Your head falls back and a gasp leaves your lips. "Oh god."  
Lucifer stops. Gives you a disapproving glare. You're not quite sure what you did, your brain kind of took its leave for the day there, so you stare at him dumbly and hope you don't have drool on your face or anything else stupid.  
"I would appreciate it if you didn't mention that name while you're with me."  
It takes you a second to realize what you said and you have to put in an effort to not burst into laughter.  
"Or any other names, for that matter.  
"Okay", you giggle. Make eye contact with him again. Flutter your lashes like you've seen Asmo do. "Oh, Lucifer", you give your best porn star impression.  
He scoffs. But ravages you all the same.

True to his word, you're up all night. You're starting to feel tired, kind of sore, your muscles are aching, but the afterglow of the various orgasms that rolled over you like waves - you get the mental image of an empty can being helplessly tossed around on the open sea in a storm - and there's a sense of relief when he stops and just holds you in his arms. You doubt that he needs a break though, this is probably mostly for your sake. Nonetheless, you're grateful, and you snuggle against him to show it.  
Maybe you could ask him to take his demon form again, so you can use his horns to live your dreams, but then again, all those wings might make it difficult to just wrap your arms around him and hold him and you really like doing that right now.  
It's nice to feel his bare chest right on yours, to feel his heart, his heavy breathing. It's satisfying to know that, even if you're just a human without magic, you can wreck a grown ass demon. He presses a kiss to your forehead and lingers there for a while. His hand is trailing patterns up and down your spine.  
The room is warm and has that distinct smell of sex. You have half a mind to wonder if the other brothers heard you, but you decide that you don't actually care right now.  
"Diavolo said you get to keep your D.D.D. when you return to the human world, so we'll be able to stay in contact."  
You feel a smile tug on your lips. Your face kind of hurts though. Your everything hurts. Your limbs are heavy. Sleeping really would be kind of nice by now.  
"I expect you to give me a call when you make it home and give me a report", he continues.  
"Okay, dad", you mutter. Raising your voice is kind of hard after all that screaming and begging for more you've been doing for literal hours.  
"What was that?"  
You have to remind yourself of the context of the situation - you, him, naked, in bed, just finished cumming for the probably 66th time or so - and press a kiss to his sculpted jaw. "I promise."  
He gives you a look and you know he probably heard you the first time anyway, but then his expression softens into one of those smiles that just melt your heart.  
You smile back until you have to yawn and bury your face in the crook of his neck. He lets you, for all of a minute, before pushing you back into the mattress.  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
"Sleep?", you suggest. Sleepily.  
"We still have some time until the break of dawn."  
He's above you now. Again with that smirk.  
You sigh, but smile. It's not like you didn't know what you were getting into. So you raise your head and plant a few kisses on his face.  


By the time you're leaving the Devildom, you're tired and sore, still feeling sticky despite a very long shower, but the shame and the knowledge of what you did probably won't come off as easily. That and the various marks he left on your skin, only most of which you managed to cover with your school uniform. But you're also happy and for as sad as saying goodbye is and for as awkward as Asmo asking why you're walking so funnily today is, your heart is still aflutter.  
You give each of the brothers a hug as you leave, Lucifer leans in to whisper something salacious into your ear, the excitement of which makes your lower parts drool some of his emissions into your underwear, as if to give you a reminder of what you'll never be able to forget anyway.  
You promise to call and as you step into the light to finally return to a home you realize you've missed more than you realized, you briefly wonder if you could get Lucifer into trying phone sex with you.

**Author's Note:**

> I too am an empty can of coke in the wide sea


End file.
